Little Truths
by kuragurl
Summary: AU where Kurt and Sebastian are at NYU. They haven't met, but they exchanged phone numbers over Tumblr, and a little game ensues. M for language and adult themes. Complete for now. Possibly more to come involving Blaine in the future..?


A friend of mine and I are on a Glee RP blog on Tumblr and this was part of the rp today. It had a cute _Little Numbers _ feel that we enjoyed (hence the title). This wasn't meant to be a fic at all so it's a bit choppy and nonsensical in places. It's also a bit of an AU. Kurt and Bas are both at NYU as freshmen but they've never met. Just exchanged numbers over Tumblr. Enjoy! Possibly more depending on whether or not you're interested... 

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian: <strong>Well, if I'm getting to know you, of course I want to hear that stuff. It's bullshit that people would treat you that way. Feel free to advertise yourself to me anytime ;)

**Kurt:** That was fast! Small town in Ohio, what else do you expect? Always with the lines, I bet you have a little pocket book of them that you carry around.

**Sebastian:** They're not lines when they're true.

**Sebastian:** Also, I don't care how small the town is. Friends don't let their friends get thrown into dumpsters. At least not good friends. I wouldn't have let people do that to you...

**Kurt:** I'm going to assume that last one was a line as well. My friends were there. Most of the time. Kind of an everyman for himself dichotomy. Well, you were in Paris sir...and you didn't know me then.

**Sebastian: **You have no faith in people.

**Kurt: **I'm trying to break the habit.

**Sebastian:** I'd say I'd like to help you, but you'll probably just pass it off as being another "line."

**Sebastian:** I'd also tell you that from what I see on the internet that you're *incredibly* sexy. But that'll probably be another line, right?

**Kurt: **Probably. You could give it a shot. No harm in trying.

**Kurt:** You might be right, I just don't think you can judge me based on a few messages. You haven't even seen me in person yet. I can be a bit much, so I've been told.

**Sebastian:** Well, according to your pictures via the Tumblr, you're incredibly attractive.

**Sebastian:** Also, am I not allowed to be fascinated by the idea of a person?

**Sebastian:** Kurt? You fall asleep on me?

**Kurt:** No. I'm still awake. Homework.

**Kurt:** So you're fascinated by me? That's a first. You're rather attractive yourself.

**Sebastian:** Incredibly fascinated by you. Other people have to blind or just fucking dumb not to see that you're... interesting. Alluring. Totally worth all the work this is gonna be :p

**Kurt:** Thank you. What do you mean all this work?

**Sebastian:** All the work of convincing you that I'm not just feeding you lines.

**Sebastian:** (Okay, so there were a few lines. But how else do I get you naked? :p)

**Kurt:** . . .

**Kurt:** I'm going to go back to homework now Sebastian. Also you'll be trying for a while to get that to happen. Just saying.

**Sebastian:** Hey now, am I getting ditched for homework? Lame :p

**Kurt:** You should study Mr. Lawyer Man. It might be good for you.

**Sebastian:** Meh. My grades are flawless the way they are.

**Sebastian:** As a side note, I'm willing to wait it out.

**Kurt:** Well, I should probably wish you luck on waiting. :)

**Sebastian:** I have an idea. Let's play game.

**Kurt:** Homework, Sebastian. Homework.

**Sebastian:** You can do both. Please? :(

**Kurt:** You are impossible. Alright, what is this game?

**Sebastian:** All right! It's like truth or dare. Without the dares.

**Kurt:** Did I miss the part where we are in 6th grade again? Fine, I'll play your game of truths.

**Sebastian:** You are *so* sassy!

**Sebastian:** You can go first.

**Kurt:** This was your idea though.

**Kurt:** Fine. Where did you live before Paris?

**Sebastian:** Oddly enough, Ohio. Are you prepared for me to invade your personal life?

**Kurt:** Ohio? Here I am saying I'm from Ohio and you say nothing. I think you're hiding something. And, I'll never be ready for that. Don't make me regret this.

**Kurt:** Ohio? Here I am saying I'm from Ohio and you say nothing. I think you're hiding something. And, I'll never be ready for that. Don't make me regret this.

**Sebastian:** If I'm not mistaken, there was no question there, sweetheart.

**Kurt:** This sociology homework is never going to get done. Okay, where in Ohio are you from?

**Sebastian:** Westerville. You're still a virgin, aren't you.

**Sebastian:** Allow me to rephrase... aren't you?

**Kurt:** Wow. That's creepily close to me. And... wow you don't want to start off with simple questions.

**Kurt:** Homework is starting to look better and better Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** Close to you? Really? ...You avoided my question. But fine, how about this: Have you ever been kissed?

**Kurt:** Yes, but I'm almost afraid to tell you where exactly.

**Kurt:** No. I haven't.

**Sebastian:** God. Really?

**Sebastian:** Your turn for a question.

**Kurt:** If you're going to judge me I could always go back to my notes.

**Kurt:** Fine, what made you want to get into Law?

**Sebastian:** I'm not judging you, Kurt.

**Kurt:** You didn't answer my question, Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** I don't know. Because.

**Sebastian:** What're you wearing? ;)

**Kurt:** If you aren't going to play the game right. Maybe I should just go to bed.

**Kurt:** You think you are so sly. I'm wearing...clothes. There.

**Sebastian:** God, fine. I wanted my dad to finally not hate me for something. He's a lawyer. I *thought* it would make him happy.

**Sebastian:** Why are you dodging?

**Kurt:** ...and are you happy? I'm not dodging, that was a true statement. I am wearing clothes.

**Sebastian:** What clothes?

**Kurt:** Pajamas. It is really late you know.

**Sebastian:** When you look in the mirror, what do you think of what you see?

**Kurt:** It's pretty late for getting deep isn't it? Ugh, I don't know. But you dodged my question, are you happy?

**Sebastian:** It could be worse.

**Sebastian:** I don't care if it's late. Tell me?

**Kurt:** Sebastian...

**Kurt:** I don't know what I think, I mean I've never given it thought.

**Sebastian:** Why did you "Sebastian" me?

**Sebastian:** And you didn't ask a question. It's your turn.

**Kurt:** Nothing. It's just, you shouldn't do things because of or for other people, at least when it comes to your life and future. You should do what makes your happiest.

Otherwise, how can you expect yourself to enjoy life?

**Kurt:** Sorry for that. Your question got me in the deep thought mindset. Okay, I have a question. What do you really want to do?

**Sebastian:** Come to any conclusions? And no. You'll laugh.

**Kurt:** I'm not judging you, Sebastian...

**Sebastian:** That reads very condescendingly.

**Kurt:** Getting appropriate tones across through text is difficult. I was being sincere. It was a simple question, but I see it's a touchy subject. I'll just drop it. Favorite color then?

**Sebastian:** Yellow. Pastels. None of that dandelion shit. Your's?

**Kurt:** I'll get that out of you someday. Just so you know. Mine changes frequently. Right now I think I like blue, but not just any blue. That real sky blue you see when there isn't a cloud sky.

**Sebastian:** That was poetic. Where in Ohio?

**Kurt:** Shut up. I told you already, near Westerville.

**Sebastian:** I meant it. Not sarcastically. And specifically..? And you didn't ask a question.

**Sebastian:** Tisk, tisk.

**Kurt:** Alright! Lima. Happy? Okay, last question because believe it or not I need to get some kind of beauty sleep. I have a routine in the morning that takes quite some time, so last one.

**Kurt:** Why do you *really* want know so much about me?

**Sebastian:** That's *so* close. Weird. I demand that you stay for more questions!

**Sebastian:** Why do I need a reason?

**Kurt:** I really need to sleep. People usually have alterior motives. I've learned that much in life. People aren't just out to be nice to you because it's something to do. They all want something.

**Kurt:**Forget I said anything...I'm tired and I'm rambling again. Night Sebastian, maybe we could talk in person soon.

**Sebastian:** I bet it's adorable when you ramble in person.

**Sebastian:** . . .

**Sebastian:** You really went to sleep on me?

**Sebastian:** . . .

**Sebastian:** . . . I want to write books.

**Sebastian:** Goodnight, Kurt.


End file.
